Can We Salvage Some Love?
by InTheAirTonight
Summary: Will Sherlock and John be able to have a relationship? Will it ever reach the level of meaning something? Or will they forever be stuck within the ties that they have with others? (WARNING: SMUT) Has some comedic fandom references. . .


**So I'm new to this whole Sherlock fandom, mainly doing this for a friend. Understand that this may be bad, it's my second Johnlock fanfic, deal with it for the time being. There will be multiple chapters posted. Ideas are welcome as well as reviews! Btw for anyone that has read my previous writing it's mainly based upon lesbian couples so this should be an interesting opposite! Hope you enjoy! **

"John, Sherlock is a girl's name." I paused for a second digesting this information. I looked up at Sherlock and scoffed, turning around and hitting a nearby wall. I could feel Sherlock's gaze burn into my back as I stormed away to take a breath. Why could he-? He should understand! Goddamnit! I inhaled a few sharp breaths before a surge of fulfillment passed over me and I turn back around to face Sherlock. I rushed forward and grabbed his face with my hands, pulling his lips to mine. He gave me a surprised look and tried to pull away but I held him firm.

"No Sherlock. You don't just get to run away and fucking leave me like this."

"You think I want to run away?" Sherlock roared in his British accent, standing tall, pushing me against the same wall that I had previously hit. "I don't want to run away! I'm doing it for you!"

"How are you doing it for me? All you're doing to me is killing me!" I snarled, pushing his chest. He was obviously a lot stronger than I had originally anticipated.

"If I don't leave Moriarty threatened to kill you!"

"You've been back with Moriarty?!" Sherlock looked at the ground. "Have you guys been fucking around?" Sherlock looked ashamed. "FUCK YOU!" I slapped Sherlock hard on the face but he took it like a man and stayed still. "Get away from me!" I tried to get away but Sherlock held me firm.

"John I didn't have a choice." Sherlock growled.

"We always have a choice. You made yours." I hissed, a searing pain pushing further and further into my heart. "Get off of me." I said feebly. Sherlock looked back up and kissed me once more before backing away and muttering a lot of words under his breath. I slid to the floor as Sherlock paced the room.

Tears streamed down my face but I ignored them cursing under my breath. "Fucking Moriarty." I said under my breath. "How could he?"

I suddenly stood up and landed a fist against Sherlock's cheek. He let out a yelp of surprise. I stood there both satisfied and ashamed of myself.

Sherlock whirled around and rapped an unseen wire around my neck, choking me. I gasped for breath, his labored breathing in my ear. I tried to tell him but my voice came out in a gurgle. This was the end of me if he continued. My vision began to become unsteady and I felt ready to pass out as the wire forever bit further and further into my throat. He removed the wire and caught me before I fell to the floor, kissing me. Clever Sherlock, chocked me so I couldn't fight back. He must be stupider than I thought. I turned around and forcefully pushed my lips to Sherlock's. He accepted my challenge and ripped my shirt in half trying to force it off me. I let out a fierce moan against his lips as his hand pushed into my jeans and had contact with my manhood. He fell against me letting out a hearty moan. I grabbed Sherlock's shirt ripping the buttons from it. "Damn it John you are helping me find those later."

"Fine help me find my shirt halves after." Sherlock scoffed and tried to hold in a smile. I felt myself grow rock hard as Sherlock stroked me. "Mmmmm Sherlock." I moaned to myself, relishing the feel of his soft, lithe hands on my cock. I reconnected our lips and fired my tongue into Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock and my tongue clashed as he continued to stroke me. I began to rock my hips with his hand hoping to get a little more contact. My breathing sped up as I neared my edge_. Suddenly a snapshot was taken from somewhere and I paused._ "The fuck was that?"

"Forget it!" Sherlock hissed , kneading my cock.

"Fuck me!" I growled. I continually grew impatient and spun Sherlock around, pinning him against the wall, ripping his pants down. His face was being forced into the wall as I pushed my pulsating cock into Sherlock. We both froze as he adjusted around me, before groaning in unison. I slowly pushed deeper into Sherlock and he grimaced. I gradually began to pump in and out of Sherlock. With each thrust Sherlock's body slammed against the wall. He didn't dare protest though. I roughly grabbed his swaying erect cock and rubbed it furiously, briefly spitting on my hand before resuming. Sherlock whispered something under his breath as we neared our climaxes. I nipped Sherlock's neck and that was enough to send both me and him over the edge. I emptied myself into Sherlock, leaning against his back as he came all over the floor. I pulled out of Sherlock and slid to the floor panting.

_Deep within a dark secluded cave the Johnlock fangirl fandom set up their lair, hanging their first Johnlock picture on one of the 3 empty walls. "Perfect." They all muttered in unison, sighing. But they had not had their fill yet. Oh no, they needed more. The fandom sent out a search party to find the next Johnlock scene that would satisfy them for the night. Meanwhile, while the search party was away the rest of the fandom went to their computer center or phones to check up on Benedict and Martin's pending relationship, hoping to find any new information about it. Even though the fandom acknowledged that Benedict and Martin were in denial about their feelings for each other they all knew the truth. One day…. One day they wouldn't have to keep their hidden romance a secret anyomore._

**Ok so the fandom was the sort of comedic part I added because my friend is so into the fandom it scares me. But I get it. I like them… (Just not when John has a mustache!) Ok tell me how it is… A new chapter will hopefully be posted within the next few days if you guys like it. (Tell me about the Fandom comedic part! Yes? No?)**


End file.
